


Home is where the heart belongs (But sometimes it gets lost)

by Waistcoat35



Series: Stanuary 2017 [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Home, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers, Stan fell through the portal instead of Ford, Stanuary2017, obviously, written while listening to Home by Mumford and Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waistcoat35/pseuds/Waistcoat35
Summary: Set in an alternate universe where Stan fell through the portal instead of Ford:Home is where the heart belongs. If he wants to get back and help his brother, Stan needs to find both of these things.Written for Stanuary 2017





	

**Author's Note:**

> This week's Stanuary prompt was Home, so I wrote about Stan, rather than being homesick, trying to get back home to help his brother, even if he is upset with him. This is an AU where Stan gets stuck in the multiverse rather than Ford, and it's meant to have been a while since he first fell through as he's slightly calmer about it now and is making plans to get back. Enjoy!

Stan hisses and mutters a curse as a scalding ember is flicked into his foot, patting it out before it sets his worn boots alight. He realises with a jolt that he'd been staring into the fire for some time- it had gotten late and he should be sleeping. Ha. /Should./  
But he'd never done what he should do, had he? So why start now?

He shouldn't have struck the table holding Ford's science project. He shouldn't have argued with his brother so much in the last years before he was kicked out, wouldn't have if he'd known they were to be their last years together. He shouldn't have made that deal with Rico. Shouldn't have wound up in prison. Shouldn't have tried to burn Ford's journal or fought with him or said all those things.

Maybe he shouldn't have even come to this damn town...

No. He can see for himself now that what Ford had been talking about was all too real. He doesn't know how he would've lived with himself if he ignored his brother's plea for help and later found out he'd been wounded or killed by that insane triangle guy.

The triangle guy who's currently after HIS hide. It figured, really - if Cipher caught him, he was probably planning to use Stan as an incentive for Ford to give him what he wanted. Of course, that may not work if his brother's work still means more to him than Stanley ever has...

But no. Perhaps he had always been the most important thing to Ford until they fought. As upset as Stan still is with his brother, he knows that, deep down. When something is troubling Ford he retreats into the walls he has built around himself over years of bullying from other kids and comments from their father. After Stan was gone, whenever things went wrong or he was hurt, his work probably became his escape. Maybe it would make sense that it took priority now because the work had been there when Stanley had not - /could/ not, Stan reminded himself forcefully. He'd been kicked out and told not to come back - even after Ford had left for college, he didn't know if even his brother wanted him back. It wasn't like he could just swing by.

Never mind all that now, though - what matters is that Stanford needs him, his /brother/, the brother that he /loves/, needs him. He needs to get home, needs to help. Maybe then he can still make amends, still begin to fix all of the things he'd screwed up throughout his life. 

Stan realises with an odd feeling in his chest that he has just referred to where Ford lived as home when he hadn't felt like he had a true home in years. Even now, when he has no reason to call it that, he still subconsciously does so. He thinks that maybe he'd consider anywhere where the things most important to him are to be home. His heart feels like it belongs with those things, wherever they are. He looks up at foreign stars, where the Gemini constellation once proudly resided, with new determination.

Home is where the heart belongs, after all. But sometimes both things get lost. He needs to find them again, that's all. He'll get there if he has to go through hell and back.


End file.
